


Haunting Past

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The Captain finds she has lost someone on the Hope, and Phineas comforts her.
Relationships: The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Haunting Past

**Author's Note:**

> My captain is indeed Capt. Data Yar ^^

**Subject: Wesley Yar**  
Age: 32  
Status: Unknown, pod opened in 2296

**Family: Data Yar, sister**

The Hope was quiet. It was “night”, and the few revived colonists who had been awakened slept peacefully. Well, they had been until a muffled scream echoed throughout the ship. As people began to stir, they could hear someone running down the halls, skidding to a stop outside one of the labs. It was one that was usually kept locked, full of the pods that had been torn free long ago. No one liked to think much of how some of the transport crew had turned to cannibalism, some having compiled a list of those...eaten.

Said datapad full of names was currently broken into pieces, having been shattered against a wall.

Some of the colonists watched as Phineas Welles entered the room, saying something to whoever was inside.

“ _WHY DID YOU HIDE THAT FROM ME?!”_

Captain of the Unreliable.

While the colonists on the Hope knew she had been one of them, she was still a stranger. She had seen the worst of the colony they had only heard of and had refused to speak of her past. There was the clatter of something before sobs began to echo throughout the hallway. If one were to glance inside, they could find Phineas sitting on the floor, holding the sobbing captain in his arms. A worn hand ran through the dark purple hair that covered her face, murmuring assurances as the woman sobbed. He merely had to look at the gathering crowd, dispersing them with a small frown.

“Oh, my dear…” Phineas soothed, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. “I wasn’t hiding the information, I merely was...was...looking for a way to tell you.” It had sickened him to find that her brother had been devoured by a desperate crew, filing the name away for later. Data did not deserve to hear such news, having given so much to save Halcyon in such a short time. Phineas cursed himself quietly, knowing he should have stored the pad somewhere less conspicuous. Beneath his arms, she whimpered. This was not the strong and goodnatured captain he had grown to love, no. This was a woman who had lost the last thing to remind her of Earth, the last person she had known before being sent on the Hope against her will. The sobs died down sometime later, Yar silent as Phineas coaxed her to his ship.

“I know this won’t be comforting...he wouldn’t have felt anything.” Phineas murmured, setting his a course to his home. “He wouldn’t have been awake.”

“...” Data said nothing, head in her hands as the ship lurched out of the docking bay. Phineas decided to have the ship just begin a slow circle around his orbital lab, moving to sit beside her. Without a word she leaned against him, a bony arm settling upon her shoulders.

“I’m here Data...I’m here.” For a long time neither of them spoke, the lull of the engine and the occasional beeping of the consoles the only sounds.

“He followed me.” Yar’s voice was weak, full of sorrow. “I wasn’t supposed to be on the Hope.”

“What?” This news surprised Phineas, the captain slowly sitting up with a cough.

“My former fiance had…” She took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. “He set up passage for me, behind my back. We were in line for a life-changing promotion...and he lied to me to get it. Wesley found out, and bribed his way on...just to be with me.” Data’s voice cracked, feeling Phineas taking her hand. “Before we were put under, he told me that he would see me soon and that we would make our own life together.” 

“He was very brave to do that.” Phineas murmured, pushing down a deep rage. 

“He was stupid…” The captain gave a weak laugh. “You would have loved him, he was a genius with computers. I can’t tell you how many times he’d lock me out and leave silly messages in my work terminal.”

“I can only imagine.” Phineas raised her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Tell me about him.”

So she did, speaking of her brother until the tears stopped, and were replaced with small smiles. Phineas listened without complaint, his small act of listening meaning the world to the captain. 


End file.
